My Only Exception
by Gust-In-A-Flash
Summary: Life amongst Central City's high society isn't always so easy. Strict rules and paved destinies, so when promising lawyer Caitlin Snow tries to find her own way she avoids making any exceptions that can stop her from focusing on that career goal but what happens when she meet the one who could change everything for her? Can career goals be ignore for that one exception?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi – so as you can see I have decided to start another fic (Still deciding if that is a good idea or not) but this is only the trial chapter/Intro so please let me know if you would like me to continue.**

 **Just to let you know – you are going to read something about halfway through that isn't a mistake but continue to the end and everything will make sense – I promise … no I haven lost my mind.**

 **That is all so please enjoy this trial/introduction chapter.**

* * *

Chewing on the end of my pen, my tell – the one thing that gives away that I am nervous. All my life I have chewed on the end of my pens when I'm nervous. Sitting every final of my school life my pens have suffered as I know the rest of my life depended on the results to the answers I provide on the page but this time nervous as I'm currently trying to find a new place to live.

Scrolling down the page on my laptop I continued to search the next selection of ads trying to decide who might just be looking for a next victim or who is going to kill me while I sleep. Why my father is making me do this I don't know – so what if I don't want to get married at twenty six, how many people my age are married at twenty six these days? Just because he met my mother in college and got married the year they graduated doesn't mean I have to but apparently in his eyes I do.

So now I'm sat in the corner of the local country club looking for somewhere new to call home without any financial support from my parents. I could use my trust fund but my dad froze that just to make things harder for myself. I'm left to support myself on a low income interns pay – I should think myself lucky really. Not many interns get paid these days so it could be worse.

"Can I get you anything else Ms?" one of the weekend boys appeared beside my table, he hadn't been hear long and still looked over whelmed at the people he is surrounded by each weekend – most of Central City's richest socialise here.

"Can I get another Vodka Cranberry please" I smiled knowing it isn't cheap not when you include tip but I need Wi-Fi to find a place to live and Jitters doesn't serve alcohol for me to drown my sorrows so I had no other option than to come here. A couple of drinks shouldn't dint my bank account to much – I hope.

"Coming right up Ms" I smiled quickly glancing at the guy's name tag to read 'Mitch' before he disappeared towards the bar.

Slamming the lid of my laptop closed I huffed and sat back in my chair knowing my search can wait until I've enjoyed my drink.

"Caitlin" the sound of my name startled me as I snapped my head to the side only to come face to face with Iris West–Allen.

"Iris" I smiled trying to calm my beating heart back into normal cardiac rhythm.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she began pulling the chair opposite me out without waiting for my answer so I just held my hand out as a way of telling her to take a seat.

I'm still surprised to see anyone here during the day. Normally this place is dead until around six at night on a Saturday until couples and families arrive for an evening mean or to share a drink with friends. So much for coming here and no one will see me – not that they do see me. To most people here I'm just the girl who hides behind a book in the corner and pops her head out now and again when she hears a noise.

It isn't my fault people around her don't like change, just because my dresses know what my legs look like and not just the bottom of my ass cheeks and I don't walk around in stiletto's – a word I use loosely as stilts would be more suited to what they are. I like dresses that show class and what is wrong with a nice pair of ballerina pumps? I don't have a death wish after all. If I have to dress like that to find a man then I'm happy that a man is the last thing I want right now.

"How is everything going?" Iris asked dragging me back into the real world and out of my thoughts.

"Complicated" I told her honestly as the sight of Mitch heading towards the table with a large Vodka cranberry on a tray caught my attention. Digging into my purse I pulled out a twenty and handed it to him knowing most of the workers here live off the tips as he placed my drink on the table and thanked me for the tip.

Turning to look at Iris he asked "Is there anything I can bring you Ms?"

"I wasn't going to but looking at that – I'll have the same" Iris eyes up my drink before Mitch skipped off into action again. Once he was out of ear shot Iris turned to look at me. "It must be complicated; you hardly drink at parties let alone in the middle of the afternoon so spill it"

"My father has kicked me out because I refuse to marry, I don't even have a man on my radar how am I supposed to marry?" I picked my drink up, taking a large gulp through the straw. "So now I need to find somewhere else to live, he's frozen my trust fund so all I have is what I earn which isn't much compared to other around here" I spoke before taking another mouthful of the Vodka fruitiness into my mouth.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I went and looked at two rooms earlier, the first I think wanted to kill me while I slept and the other is with a couple and judging by the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other they're going to need that room soon for whatever they produce" I twiddled my straw between my fingers as we both started laughing. "I've emailed and called a couple of places but they've either gone or unavailable until tomorrow so I'll stay here tonight or another hotel in town – I'll have to sell my car tomorrow as well"

"You know I never liked you father – something about him gave me the creeps but don't worry – you can take my spare bedroom it's just collecting dust. We can call it a temporary solution until you find somewhere more permanent, you can save money to find somewhere decent without a serial killer"

With another quick exchange of Iris's drink and a tip Mitch was gone again, no doubt remembering our faces as the good tippers for the next time we come in – for me it may be a while yet but I know Iris comes in all the time.

"Iris you don't need to do that, I'll be fine" I waved my hand not wanting her to put herself out for me. We might know each other but we're not best friends. I didn't tell her this hoping she would offer that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Call it my good deed for the day – look at it this way. When I was in need the Allen's took my in and raised me as part of their family and without them I wouldn't be where I am now. I like to think of it as fate. Maybe they adopted me so I can help you now. So why don't we drink up and then I can take you to look at your new home for however long you need it"

"Thank you Iris – I'll owe you for a lifetime" I smiled knowing Iris isn't likely to kill me in my sleep so I already feel a little relaxed knowing I can sleep peacefully at night without worrying of being murdered.

* * *

 **So there you have the first chapter … what did you think?**

 **If I get 8+ reviews then I will continue this story.**

 **Before you ask Barry will be in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well as you can see I have decided to continue this story … I'm crazy I know but let's go with it…. I have replied to those who I can privately an to everyone else I'm hoping your concerns will be answered in coming chapters if not then message me or speak to me on twitter and I will be more than happy to answer any questions you have.**

* * *

When Iris offered her guest bedroom to me, I don't think she counted on the mountain of boxes that came along with the deal. When she showed me the room I was expecting a small room with a twin bed, not a room that resembled a suit at the Ritz with a king size bed and more than enough space to accommodate my books.

Knowing my father would be out of the house, I arranged with my mother to go back and collect my things and despite her best efforts I refused to stay, I couldn't live under the same roof as a man who wanted me to be something or someone I am not. I can't just marry some man with money because it will please my father, when or if I marry then I want it to be for love and nothing else. To me it doesn't matter if he has a millions of dollars in the bank or if he has one. When it comes to it – you should marry for love and no other reason. I can't nor should I be expected to change my beliefs to make someone else happy. I know at my age I shouldn't really be living with my parents still but I have been back in Central City for less than a month, how can anyone rearrange their life that fast – my father is being nothing if not unreasonable then again maybe this was his plan. Get to me while I have no other option knowing how head strong I am, if he gets to me while I had no back up plan I might have caved and allowed him to marry me off but I'm smarter than he gives me credit for. I'd do anything – live anywhere before selling myself like that.

Arriving back at Iris's place – to which I should now refer to as my place until I find somewhere else. I am still amazed at its beauty. Sitting beside the marina where most of Central City residence keep their boats or in some cases yachts ready to take them out onto the open water. From the window in my bedroom, I have a clear view of the water from my bed making it the perfect backdrop when reading, peaceful and calm – just how I like it. Upon accepting the room which Iris didn't leave me much choice to reject, she told me to do with it was mine to furnish however I liked but the truth is like the rest of the house, it's perfect. What else can I expect from an interior designer? All I have to do is move my things into the house which is taking a lot longer than planned – I never realised how much stuff I owned until now.

Climbing and fighting my way through the boxes, I followed Iris into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, due to the hot summer heat everything felt sticky and I'm not enjoying it. The air conditioning in the house is very welcoming but the moment you step outside the house, it only makes you realise how hot it really is. My flimsy tank top suddenly becomes a second skin and my shorts keep riding up my legs.

"Remind me again why we didn't hire removal men for this?" Iris lent against the fridge as I took a seat at the breakfast bar, taking a well-earned gulp of ice cold water.

"Because I'm poor now and you're already doing enough for me" I informed her. Surprised when she did back down when I said no to her hiring me moving men. A room is one thing but paying someone else to do something for you is a big no in my book. With a room I can pay my way.

"The one day Eddie is out of town and we could use him. Typical" she scoffed which only confirmed what I've always thought – you can't rely on a man for anything.

"Take a break – I've got it" I placed my water bottle onto the kitchen counter and headed back into the hallway by the front door where my boxes currently sat. Picking one up that contained many law books. I began to carry it up the stairs to my bedroom.

Dumping the box onto the bed, I began to unpack the contents, setting them up on the floor to ceiling bookcase sitting against the wall opposite the bed. With the box now empty and the books sat on a random shelf knowing I didn't have time now to organize them, I will do it once everything is unpacked and I have an evening to kill in my non-existent social life. A night arranging books should pass over a couple of hours no problem.

Pausing by the window I looked over the water, realising how much different my life could have turned out if it wasn't for Iris. I could be living in a place I don't know, with people I know even less about. At lease here I know this area of town and even if we're not best friends I've known Iris for years having spent many classes at school together. Shaking my head to bring myself back into the real world knowing now isn't the time to lose myself in the clouds – I have unpacking to do. Pushing my glasses back up onto the bridge of my nose and tightening my ponytail I headed back towards the stairs more than relived I didn't bother with make up this morning as it would have melted off by now, not that I wear much but this weather is enough to melt even the smallest amount from your face.

"Iris what the heck is going on – your house is harder to get into than Fort Knox" a strong deep male voice spoke as I began to skip down the stairs.

Reaching halfway I paused as a tall figure came into view, the sound of my shoes on the stone stairs catching his attention as he looked me up and down. I don't know if that AC has suddenly just packed in but it's suddenly become a lot hotter in here I thought to myself as I looked at the man stood before me. His brown hair styles in a way that made you want to reach out and run your fingers through his waves of brown. Broad shoulders wrapped in a light blue button down shirt – the same shirt that left nothing to the imagination when it came to his biceps.

Glued to my spot on the stairs, I watched as he fought his way through my boxes, huffing as he did so until he made it onto the house. His hands finding his hips as he studied me, I don't know if time truly did slow down but as his tongue ran across his bottom lips it looked painfully slow.

"Who are you? Where is Iris? and what are you doing in my little sisters house?" his green eyes scanned my face as he waited for me to answer but while he waited for his answer I found myself unable to speak as my eyes zoned in on his well chiselled jawline. The same jawline I want to run my lips down, while my nails dig into his well-formed biceps. I could almost feel his large hands on my hips in a vice like grip making me want to fall to my knees and surrender to him.

"Barry" Iris finally appeared out of nowhere to save me not only from embarrassing myself but from my own thoughts.

"Iris what is going on – does dad know you're redoing your house … AGAIN?"

"I'm doing nothing to the house. This stuff is Caitlin's – your remember Caitlin right, well she's moving in and these are her boxes" Iris explained making his eyes turn back to look at my still frozen form on the stairs.

Right now I have no idea what is going on, his piece of prime delicious man stood in front of my can't be Barry – not Barry Allen anyways. The last time I saw him was ten years ago before he left for college back when he was thinner than a matchstick, shy and awkward with floppy hair that covered his eyes and he would only speak in grunts to people. The person before me oozes confidence, clearly has a good relationship with a gym or personal trainer and isn't and can't be Barry Allen. I can't be attracted to Barry Allen.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked as the three of us looked awkwardly between each other – my eyes more set on Barry than anything else.

"Can't I call in on my little sister unannounced without wanting something?" Barry asked giving one of my boxes a glare as his elbow brushed against the side of it.

"You can but I also know my big brother and I know when he wants something – you don't drop by someone's house dressed like that"

"Fine I wanted to drops some plans off with you, hoping you will have time to look at them and see what you can do but I don't think I'll make it to the car and back in one piece" Barry glared at the boxes again. If there is one thing I have learnt about Barry in the past ten minutes he has been here it's that he isn't a fan of boxes or maybe he isn't a fan of me.

"Barr, you know I'll always make time for you but I want something in return" Iris winked at me which made me realise I was still stood on the stairs like a mad woman but my feet still made me attempt to move.

"What do you want?"

"You can help us move some of these boxes – you'll be able to get back to your car then" Iris hugged him which judging by the look on his face means he's helping and he doesn't have a choice.

If my feet had any intentions of moving they weren't going anywhere soon as Barry began to unbutton his shirt making my eyes want to bulge out of my head at the sight before me. under his button down he has a thin tight white vest on which made him look hotter than he already did or is which allowed my mind to go into over drive as the possibilities of what those strong arms are capable off ran through my mind.

"Hang this up, I don't want it creasing" he handed the shirt to Iris who skipped off again leaving us alone.

From where I stood I have the perfect view as he bent over to pick one of the boxes up, his black slacks tightening against his perky ass and thighs almost like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. Never in my life have I wanted to be a pair of slacks in my life. The way the material which will no doubt be expensive clung to his frame enough to make me want to scream at Iris to turn the AC up to maximum.

"Where do you want this?"

"What – Sorry?" I asked bringing myself back into the room again as he stood beside me with a box in his arms, His cologne filling the air around me, with each breath it felt as if I was breathing him which given our close proximity there is a possibility that is what is happening here.

"Where do you want the box?" he asked his voice deep and quiet as if he knew he was affecting me in the way he is.

For some unknown reason in my mind what I heard is 'Where do you want ME' the answer to which would be anywhere. "On the bed" I mumbled my voice all but lost to me as his green eyes stared into mine. "The bed will be fine, thank you" I spoke with a little confidence finally finding my voice hidden amongst the ideas and thoughts of Barry.

I watched as he made light work of the stairs and disappeared into what is now my bedroom. I don't know what is happening to me but I need to get a grip of it. No one should have this effect on me. The only thing that matters is my career and become the best lawyer I can be – not some pretty boy. Well drop dead gorgeous man with strong arms, broad shoulders and no doubt wash board abs. Time to get my head back in the game and focus.

You chose this life because you wanted a career so make it count – don't get distracted by a pretty face and a lean body. I told myself as I skipped down the stairs to collect another box. Chanting over and over again to focus on the real goal and not what could be inside his pants. He is my roommate's brother so I'm sure there is a rule or something about not being allowed near a roommate's sibling… I'll look into it later. I made a mental note and continued with the task at hand. Moving my boxes into my bedroom without getting distracted by Barry which is easier said than done especially when he walks into the bedroom, places a box on the bed and decides to stretch making that already tight vest tighter against his skin – which only confirms he knows what he is doing but I'm smarter than most women I can control myself around –I have to … I have no other option.

* * *

 **Does Barry know what he is doing or is at accidental?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **So you have a small glimpse at Barry and how he affects Cait already … plenty more to come.**

 **Who wants the next chapter?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Flopping onto the sofa beside Iris, thankful that all my unpacking is finally done. If I hated packing then I hate unpacking even more. A glass of wine appeared in front of my face which I happily accepted. Resting my head on the back of the sofa I could feel Iris's eyes on me but decided to ignore it or at least try to but in the back of my mind I knew she was looking at me.

Lifting my head off the sofa I turned to look at her waiting for her to say something but she continued to look at me with a smug smile on her face which made me feel uneasy for some reason – almost as if she was connecting with my soul and knew everything I was thinking and feeling.

"You have the hots for Barry" she finally spoke, luckily I didn't have any wine in my mouth or else I would have spat it all over her expensive carpet.

"I do not" I denied it, looking at everything and anything other than her in the room.

"Girl please, you almost tripped over your tongue when you saw him" she gave me a side glance while topping up her own glass of wine.

"I did nothing of the sort" I spoke around my glass knowing my cheeks are no doubt fire red at this point. If Iris noticed does that mean Barry would have noticed as well and if he didn't will Iris tell him that in my mind I mentally undressed him and performed unthinkable things to him?

"Come on Caitlin, you think I don't know how girls throw themselves at him as if he is god's gift to women – it's a shame it's not the right sort of female throwing themselves at him. He's always dating these air headed spoilt bitches when he can do so much better. I know he's my brother and the idea of him with any girl is sickening, the idea of you with him isn't that bad. You might even be good for him"

I sat looking into my wine glass trying to figure out what she was telling me, is this her way of telling me to pursue him because that isn't going to happen. We both know I'm not his type if anything I am the complete opposite of his type. He's normal type is a girl who has more skin on show than clothing covering her body, one who needs a calculator to add up one plus one, more importantly one who is arm candy for him for when he attends parties Whereas I am the complete opposite of that. I wearing layer, I can easily do long division in my mind and I'm not arm candy material. I don't have the long blonde hair and big breasts. I have thick glasses, dull hair that I wear in a boring ponytail all the time and breasts that get hidden if I wear a baggy enough sweater. While the type of girls Barry dates do body shots I'm curled up in bed with an old battered book so yes I can look at him because I know nothing is going to happen between us – I'm never going to be his type.

"It's doesn't matter if I have the hots for him or not – which to be clear I don't. I don't have time for anyone in my life right now, my career is too important to me too allow any distractions" I may have only told her half the truth but I told her the truth on what mattered. I don't have time for relationships, I have a career to focus on and I can't allow any distractions – I can't afford to allow myself to be distracted. I already have people at that company trying to get me fired without giving them a reason on a plate. I may have only been there for a month but some people already don't like me and I put that down to the fact I am good at my job and they don't like that.

"Keep lying to yourself about that but I have eyes and I know what I saw. I'm just surprised you didn't jump him on the stairs – which again I'm thankful for. I don't need to see my brother doing that" with one more side glance in my direction, she placed her wine glass onto the coffee table and grabbed the cardboard tube from beside the sofa.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as she removed the contents and began to roll them out on the floor in front of her.

"Changing to change the subject I see but they're the plans Barry brought over. I thought I'd take a look as I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night" sliding off the sofa onto the floor, she began to look over the plans.

I moved my butt to the edge of the sofa so I could look over her shoulder and was surprised to see the detail Barry had put into them. Every little detail had been thought about. I know he's quickly becoming the go to architect in Central City but I never expected to see anything like this. I was expecting a boring square surrounded by number but it was so much more. I would even go as far as to say I'm impressed and I can see why most people want to hire him to design their house for them.

"Wow" the word fell from my mouth without permission as I sat in amazement at what I was seeing. Not only is Barry Allen a pretty face but he's smart and talented as well – that just isn't fair. He can be both pretty and smart that's not playing fair at all. If anything knowing he's not just good to look at is making him more attractive when what I want is the complete opposite. I want to know that he might be pretty on the outside but inside he's dull, boring and that he doesn't care about anything.

"I know – this is for the Anderson's, there daughter is expecting a baby so they're extending the whole house for when the child comes to stay. They already have nine bedrooms in a house where two people live; I don't know why they need all this space" shaking her head she picked up her wine glass and took a large gulp as if she's in shock, I know I am.

"That's ridiculous this whole entire extra room for a baby that is never going to be there" I shook my head wondering why some people are allowed to have money, why spend all that money on something when it isn't needed. I know I come from money but I could never justify doing something like that.

"Neither do I but Barry gets a nice sum for designing it, Eddie gets just as much for building it and then they pay me to come in and do the interior. I don't care what they do; it's a pay check for me at the end of the day"

"It must be easier to deal the stupidity when you look at it like that"

"Enough about this, let's focus on the real problem here – you having the hots for my brother"

"Iris I don't have the hots for Barry" I snatched the bottle of wine from the table and filled my glass to the rim knowing I'm going to need a strong drink more than ever if I'm to make it through this night.

Why did he have to arrive here when he did, why he couldn't have come at any other time – say like when I wasn't here for example? Why didn't he call Iris and not ask her to go to his place so I didn't have to see him? Why did he have to come here looking the way he did? He took me by surprise and that is a dirty game to play.

"You keep saying that but let's I don't know for a second say that you do, would it really be so bad?"

"Do we really have to have this conversation?" I asked knowing I would happily spend an hour talking about the weather if it means that the subject of Barry and his tight ass and toned body wasn't the main focus of the conversation.

"Is this conversation so bad for you?"

"Yes it is – it's weird. He's your brother why do you want to talk about this?" I asked needing to know why she cared so much about this. Most siblings didn't give a crap about each other and yet Iris is acting like a detective trying to work everything out when it should be left alone to die.

"Yes I do, I've seen the trash Barry goes home with and I don't like it. He's my brother and I care about him, I want him to be happy but none of them are right for him. He's smart and works really hard and he deserves someone who shares the same values as he does. He should be with someone like you and not some trust fund kid who hasn't done a day's work in their life"

I understand what she is saying, I don't know how most people can spend all day getting their nails and hair done I would be bored out of my mind. I didn't have to work I could have lived off my trust fund but I didn't because I would have driven myself crazy by now. The moment I received my trust fund I placed it into a savings bond which I can't touch. I feel pride in earning my own money because I feel as if I deserve it. Getting my hair and nails done on a daily basis sounds like hell to me.

"Well even if I did – which I don't have the hots for Barry. It would never happen between us. We both know his type and as we can tell I am far from it"

"Barry doesn't know his type, he's used to having girls throw themselves at his feet, he's never had to work to get a girl in his life but believe me all that is about to change" a look come over Iris's face which told me I wasn't going to like whatever she was thinking. "You're coming to my parent's anniversary party next week right?"

"I wasn't going to – my parents will be there and I'm not in the mood to see my father"

"That's even more of a reason to go, to show your father you are doing fine without him"

"I don't think so, I have nothing to wear and I just don't feel like it" I shook my head no; I'm happy spending the night in bed and probably starting a new book.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you can borrow one of my dressed and you're going to turn heads. When we're done your social calendar will be jammed packed and my brother won't know what hit him"

"Iris no, I don't want too. That isn't me" the idea of having to be something I'm not to grab the attention of someone else makes me no better than all the other airheaded girls at the club, I'm not that person and I never want to be.

"Caitlin you'll still be you. We're not going to change who you are but we're going out next weekend and we're going to have fun. No one can make you wear something you don't want too but we can't sit in here all the time. Were young we should be out having fun"

Sensing I wasn't going to win I just nodded my head ok knowing no matter what I said I'll end up going to that party even if Iris drags me there in my pyjamas but it doesn't help that uneasy feeling in my stomach that's telling me Iris has other motives other than just getting me out of the house and to have fun.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Next chapter will involve Barry again**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No, nope, not happening" Iris snapped her head to look at me the moment I stepped out of my bedroom. Startled I stood frozen in the doorway wondering what is wrong with me. I'm wearing a dress which is too short for my liking but Iris said the colour complimented my complexion – whatever the hell that means. I'm wearing the heels which I don't think will be gracing my feet by the end of the night and I'm agreeing to attend this party, what else does she want from me?

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at how I was dressed. I don't know why she is complaining I did shave above the knee for once. I mean why bother doing the whole leg when no one is going to see the top? I am making the effort tonight – she should be happy.

"Lose the glasses for a start, they hide your eyes"

"I can't see without them" I pointed out the obvious, I'm not some wannnabe hipster who wears fake glasses, I do need these to see what I am doing or anything that isn't right under my nose.

"I know you have contacts – use them and secondly we need to do something with your hair. Librarian is good for work but it's time to play now"

"I don't like wearing the contacts, they make my eyes dry up" I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose as for my hair I don't see the problem with a classic ponytail. It's classy and elegant.

"Lose the glasses and I'll fire up the circling iron. Time to show everyone that Caitlin Snow is ready to play"

Without giving me time to respond she skipped off down the hallway to her bedroom. Huffing to myself I turned around and headed back into my bedroom. Digging out my contact lenses from the top draw of my dresser, I discarded my glasses and started the fiddly task of getting the two small discs into my eyes. I can worry about getting them out again later.

A good ten minutes and some heated words I finally had the little discs in my eyes and remembered why I didn't wear them often. My eyes already felt irritable and I haven't even left the house yet. Pulling the hair tie from my hair I allowed my hair to flow down my back as I stood and headed for Iris's bedroom knowing my hair is now in her hands but I trust her.

* * *

Pulling at the hem of my dress which liked to rid up with every step I took – or in my mind it did. I followed Iris into the country club where a large number of people had gathered for the Allen's anniversary party. I knew the Allen's are popular around here and I expected a lot of people to be here but nowhere near as close to who are here, almost all of Central City's high society are out in force tonight and that's just the people we passed on the way in.

"Stop messing, you look amazing – I'm a little jealous" Iris batted my hand away from the hem of my dress which I was trying to pull down for about the fifth time in the past five minutes.

"I feel as if my ass is hanging out" I laughed trying to resist the urge to tug on the dress again.

"I can tell you it isn't and even if it is you have a great ass so flaunt it – let's get a drink and then I'll have to go find my parents" grabbing my arm Iris dragged me over to the waiter stood holding champagne, making quick work of swiping two from the large tray and handed on to me as I took a causes sip. Champagne is one of these drinks that goes straight to my head. The last time I drank it I ended up in bed with some random guy – to this day I still don't know his name. I left before he woke up to spare us both the awkwardness, more so myself than him. "Come on – let's go say hi to my parents"

"Looks like Eddie is here already" I pointed out as he stood laughing with the Allen's.

It made me wonder if I would ever have anything like Iris and Eddie, I couldn't imagine anyone of the low number of people I've dated in the past stood laughing with my parents – not my dad anyways. Yet looking at Eddie he looked so as ease as if he had already been accepted by the Allen's, my dad would never accept anyone I chose, he'd only accept someone who he thinks has enough zero's at the end of his bank balance. Why he's so blinded by money I don't know, I'd prefer to have nothing than end up like my father.

"Mom, dad you both look amazing" Iris greeted them both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to great Eddie who stood at her side. "You both know Caitlin; she's living with me at the moment"

"It's nice of you to join us tonight" Nora smiled placing her hand onto my arm.

"Thank you for the invite and congratulations" I smiled knowing a lot of couples these days don't make it to the second year let alone their thirtieth anniversary.

"Looks like you made it before your brother" Nora Allen spoke in a tone that said she expected nothing else from her son and eldest child.

"That boys owns a dozen or so watches and is always late" Henry added checking his own watch. I could be wrong but I'm guessing Barry is always late – just another reason why we would never work, I'm early if anything for something whereas it looks like Barry is always late… we could never work.

"I'm right here" a deep voice spoke from behind me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. His breath hitting the bare skin of my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, it's clear he ran into the room.

Barry's cologne filled the air around me due to how close he stood allowing me to dive into his scent, my cheeks started to flush as I thought about him, his hot breath hitting my face as he hovered over me panting, his skin slick with sweat against mine as we lost ourselves in each other. Barry brought me back into the real world again as his arm brushed against mine as she stepped around me to greet his parents. Deciding to give him some room I took a step backwards only to fall over my own feet. Barry's arm grabbed my waist pulling me into is chest, saving me from land on my ass in the middle of a room full of people.

"Easy" he laughed wrapping bot arms around me for support, holding me against his chest a little longer than I was comfortable with in a room full of people. "I know I'm used to girls falling at my feet but never this early into the night" and any feeling I had for Barry Allen just died. Is he really comparing me to the airheads and bimbo's who throw themselves at his feet hoping he will take them home. I'm insulted.

"You can let go off me now" I pushed myself out of his arms. "Thank you for catching me" I added as to not sound ungrateful or rude.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Iris asked as I straighten myself out and adjusted my dress again.

"Just a clumsy moment, if you'll excuse me" I made my exit before anyone could stop me. Making sure I didn't fall over myself or anything else on my way out of the door.

Grabbing two more glass of champagne from the waiter on my way out, I didn't care anymore. I want to get wasted – after all I've already made a fool out of myself in front of Barry and now he thinking I'm just like the others hoping he will take me home. I'm nothing like them but one little mistake and now I'm on his list of worshipers as I like to call them. Armed with my two champagne flutes, I exited the main building of the country club and headed around the corner to have some time alone and to pull myself together. Taking a seat on the long brick wall that led down the side of the country club, I began to drink my champagne and hopefully find a way to prove to Barry Allen I am nothing like them other girls – not that his opinion matters or anything.

* * *

Having spent a good twenty minutes if not longer sat on the wall, drinking champagne and feeling sorry for myself, hoping to have come up with a plan on how to redeem myself only to realise that I can't, what happened can't be undone so my plan for the rest of the might if to avoid Barry Allen for the rest of the night – if not the rest of the night. Tucking my purse back under my arm, I headed back into the club house where the room had filled even more so than when I left. Just proving how popular the Allen's really are.

Pushing my way through the crowd hoping to find a corner to sit in until it was acceptable to go, I noticed Iris stood to one side of the dancefloor with Eddie and smile at how happy she looked then my eyes feel on Barry who was surrounded by half dressed women – then again how I'm dressed tonight I can't call them as my dress feels just as short of theirs look. When I see Barry in these situations – not that I've seen him in it maybe times. I can't help but feel sorry for him, does he even enjoy the attention because I can never tell due to the blank look on his face. I know he's smart as I've seen what he is capable of so why does he surround himself with bimbo's and airheads who only talk about makeup and shoes? Doesn't he want someone he can have an actual conversation with?

"Hey beautiful can I get you a drink?" a guy around six foot two with brown hair and blue eyes stepped into my path, blocking it so I couldn't pass him.

"It's a free bar" I reminded him

"Can I order you a drink then?"

"I'm more than capable of ordering my own drink thank you. now if you don't mind I would like to pass" I shot him a smile indicating with my hand that I would like him to step back to wherever he came from because I'm not interested. It's almost laughable really, if I came here with my glasses on and hair tied up he wouldn't have even looked at me – they never look at me but put on a little makeup, a short dress and use a curling iron, suddenly they see you.

Holding his hands up he stepped to the side allowing me to pass him, only for a hand to grab my arm. Spinning around I prepared myself to give him a piece of my mind until I noticed my father stood there and suddenly I become a five year old girl again who about to be told off by her father. His eyes looked me up and down as a look of disapproval crossed his face – which only makes me happier that I dressed like this.

"What are you wearing Caitlin, have you become a whore since you left my house" he asked his tone showing he wasn't impressed but I didn't care. Thanks to Iris I no longer have to live by my father's rules, maybe leaving was the best thing I have ever done in my life after all.

"Hello Father and you wanted me to get a wealthy husband. This is what they're all after" I found my confidence again. For one in my life I didn't care about my father opinion. I knew he would be here tonight and I'm happy Iris talked me into coming because I can finally tell him what I think. I'm not longer under his control. I am a twenty eight year old woman who can look after herself and for the first time finally has control over her life. Snatching my arm out of his grip I look at the bar tender "Double vodka cranberry please" I smiled before wiping the smile of my face and looked back at my father.

"I'm very disappointed in you" he shook his head as he eyes my dress once again.

"Well I've been a disappointment since the day I was born so nothing new there" I shot back knowing he wanted a son not a daughter so why change a habit of a lifetime?

"What happened to you, this isn't you?"

"I got free from your control that's what happened. You can't tell me what to do anymore" I took a step closer to him, showing him I'm not scared of him anymore. I've spent too long allowing him to twist and bend my life to how he wanted it. I've broken up with boyfriends in the past because he didn't approve and I didn't want to disappointment him but I've finally seen the light – no matter what I do I'll always be a disappointment so why even bother trying anymore. Reaching my hand out, I took the vodka cranberry from the bar tender with a smile.

"You listen here lady. You do not get to speak to me like that ever. I am your father and you will respect me" he hand gripped my upper arm tightly as he spoke slowly – his way of making sure I understand every word he was saying.

My mouth became suddenly dry which made me wonder why I ever even attempted to stand up for myself as my father always wins – how else would he have gotten to where he is now. Just when I think I am free of him he is still controlling my life. All my life I have tried to make him proud of me, finishing top of my class, choosing a career he approved of. Every decision of my life has been what he wanted and it's still not enough. If I was to marry someone who he wants me to it still wouldn't make him happy – nothing ever will.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I steal Caitlin for a dance?"

My breath caught in my lungs and my body froze as Barry placed is hand onto my lower back. Slowly turning my head I looked up at him to see the bright smile on his face, his pearly whites shining as he looked at my father.

"Of course" my dad smiled as is grip loosened on my arm as he released me from his hold – no doubt I'll have marks there in the morning I thought to myself.

"Thank you" Barry said leading me away from my father and onto the dancefloor.

It's clear to say my plan isn't working. How am I supposed to ignore Barry when he will not leave me alone? Taking my untouched drink from my hand he placed it onto a nearby table as we passed. If anything I'm even more pissed off at my father because I know that look, he thinking something is going to between Barry and me when it's not. Hell he might even approve of Barry after all he is an Allen and my father knows they are worth a lot of money which in turn makes me angrier with Barry for playing into my father's hands.

Manoeuvring into the middle of the dance floor where an number of other couples stood dancing, Barry turned to face me placing his hands onto my waist which in turn made my arms automatically wrap around his neck as we began to sway side to side in time to Jessie Ware's Wildest Moments.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm fine" I felt myself smile in return as I readjusted my grip on his neck to a more relaxed hold than the almost death grip I had to begin with. "You didn't have to do that" I informed him.

"I noticed things getting hostile between you and when he grabbed you I had to do something. He might be your father but that doesn't mean he can treat you like that. No woman should be treated like that" I noticed him looked to his left making me automatically follow his gaze which led back to my father who stood watching us.

"Well thank you for rescuing me – you can go back to whatever you were doing" I said knowing he probably had something better than to dance with me. I'm sure he has enough girls lining up to dance with him without wasting his time on me.

"It's chill, might as well finish the song" he laughed a sound that almost made my knees weak.

"What if there is another damsel in distress that needs rescuing?" I joked

His hands might feel good on my hips and dancing with him might feel right but my plan is to avoid him and this is the complete opposite to what I planned. The last thing I need is to get accustom to his arms when it will never happen again. I'd prefer to never know what it feels like to have him touch me instead of being tortured by the thought it will never happen again.

"They'll wait" he winked making me want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

What didn't help is how close he is holding me to his chest; I could feel every line of his body through is suit, his cologne took over my senses like nothing before and I didn't like what it was doing to me. It would be so easy just to slip him out of his jacket, to run my hands down his chest to undo all his buttons and allow my hands to feel the flesh beneath.

"Have you finished your unpacking?" Barry asked dragging me from my thoughts of his skin, more importantly my lips on his skin.

"All done, thanks for helping" I replied with a smile, more than happy that the room was in almost darkness so he couldn't see how red my face is going once again.

"Anytime, you're a friend of Iris's and believe me I will do anything to keep her off my back" he laughed once again.

I could be wrong but this feels like the longest song ever, it feels as if I've been casually rocking back and forth for the best part of an hour – not that I can really complain I mean I'm spending time with Barry even if my plan isn't to. I guess life just doesn't work out how you plan it.

"Well thank you for the dance Caitlin"

"Anytime" I replied but wanted to kick myself. Out of everything I could say I said that – how lame. "Do you by any chance remember where you left my drink?"

"Just get another from the bar" his hand landed on my lower back again as he led me off the dancefloor.

"I didn't even touch it but fine" I sighed stepping out of his touch and heading towards the bar without another word.

Ordering another drink which only makes me think the bartender is going to think I'm an alcoholic as it wasn't even ten minutes ago I ordered the other. I stood and waited for it being poured, scanning the crowd of people. If I have become an expert at anything in my life so far then it would be people watching. If they don't notice you're sat there then they aren't going to see you watching them. Taking my fresh drink from the bartender with a thank you, I dug into my purse and handed him a tip as I had to chance to do so now and started heading for my original destination before if got ambushed my some random guy, my father and then Barry.

"I told you that dress was a killer" Iris appeared from nowhere, her arm linking with mine as we made our way through the crowds.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Barry, I saw you both dancing together. Is that love in the air?" she looked around us which made me laugh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're reading too much into nothing. He saved me from my father nothing else. He probably doesn't even remember my name now" I played it off as nothing – not that I had to try hard because it wasn't anything so really I'm just saying it as it is. I'm Iris's friend that is all – he said so himself.

"Don't be a quitter – Quitters never win" She nudged me.

"Quitting, there isn't anything to quit" I replied wondering what goes on inside her head because she is clearly seeing things that I am not.

"Who's quitting what?" Eddie asked as we came to stand beside him and of course Barry, since arriving back in Central City I didn't see him until that day at Iris's and now I want to avoid him he is everywhere.

"Nothing" we both replied in unison.

"Well that isn't suspicious at all" he looked between the two of us with a look that said 'You're fooling nobody'. "How about a dance baby" Eddie held his hand out to Iris who happily took it, turning to give me a look which I knew right away what she was doing. Her plan is to get me alone with Barry again which she only confirmed by waving goodbye to me as she followed Eddie onto the dancefloor.

"Looks like were alone again – do you need saving again?" Barry joked moving to stand beside me.

"No but I do need some air – it's really warm in here" I said making a quick exit before he could say anything to me.

It's official the universe is clearly against me tonight, with all the people here tonight why do I keep ending up beside Barry? Stepping outside onto the patio I found an empty table and sat down. Sighing as the cool breeze brushed over my heated skin. Placing my purse and drink onto the table, I closed my eyes and tried to gather myself more so my thoughts. Why Iris is so insistent on getting me alone with Barry I don't know, I told her I'm not interested yet she is still pushing it. It might have been a lie but she doesn't need to know that.

* * *

As the crowd of people filter out leaving Iris, Eddie and me alone in the room and Barry somewhere else around here, I sat in one of the now vacant chairs sipping on another vodka cranberry – this being what I can only guess as number six or seven either way I can feel the effects of it, well the vodka and champagne. I looked at Iris and Eddie cuddled together on the chair beside me and couldn't help but smile at how cute they are together but seconds later wanted to groan internally in annoyance as Barry headed towards us.

"The cars will be here in five minutes" he sat down opposite me sliding his phone back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"About that" Iris sat up on Eddie's lap to look at her brother. "Can you take Caitlin home? I'm going back to Eddie's and we don't have room to drop her off"

"It's the opposite direction" Barry moaned.

"I can walk, it's not that far" I narrowed my eyes at Iris knowing full well what she is doing – the same thing she has been doing all night, getting me and Barry alone together.

"Bar please, you can let her walk home alone" Iris shot back at him, ignoring me.

"Fine – ok – You win. I'll take her home. Anything to shut you up" Barry held his hands up in surrender.

"You're the best brother ever" she laughed her head finding Eddie's shoulder again.

"So you tell me, every single time you get what you want" Barry shook his head at her, his eyes quickly glancing in my direction.

"Looks like I have to get this one home. Caitlin it was nice seeing you again and Barry I'll see you next weekend for golf unless I see you before" Eddie looked between the two of use while getting Iris up onto her feet again.

"Sounds good" Barry stood up giving both of them a hug goodbye.

"Goodnight" I said to both of them as they headed for the door.

Once they had left Barry turned to look at me, this is where I expect him to say he isn't dropping me off and he just said he would to shut Iris up. "Let me go and settle the bill for tonight then we can leave" he smiled before following in Iris's footsteps.

That is not what I was expecting then again he could just leave now and I'm stupid enough to sit and wait her for him to return. Finishing the remainder of my drink, I placed the empty glass onto the table and looked around the now empty room – A room so much different from hours earlier.

So lost in my thoughts I never noticed Barry re-enter the room until he tapped me on the shoulder making me jump "ready to go?" he asked

Nodding my head yes I stood up and collected my purse before following him outside to the black town car waiting for us. Barry being the gentleman motioned for me to enter the car first which I did scotching across the seat so he could slide in beside me.

"You don't have to do this – I can walk" I told him feeling guilty for making him go out of his way just to give me a ride when I can easily walk. It wouldn't take me longer than thirty minutes to make it back to the house.

"Iris is right; I can't let you walk by yourself – not this late at night"

I nodded my head and looked out of the window as Barry gave the driver Iris's address and told him to go there first. The car pulled away from the entrance of the county club as I watched the scenery pass by.

"For the record I think your father is a jerk for what he is doing to you" Barry spoke grabbing my attention once again.

"You know?" I questioned almost surprised that he even cares.

"Iris told me, I hope you don't mind. I asked her why you ended up living with her and she told me and I think it's complete bull"

"My father likes control and this is just another way of control me" I shrugged turning to look at him, the streetlamps lighting up his features as we passed them making him look even more breath taking than he is.

"I couldn't even imagine how you feel."

"It's what is it, I made the decision and now I have to learn to live by it. My father wants me to crawl back to him and I'm not giving him the satisfaction. It was tonight I finally realised that my whole life has been control by him. School's I attended, what majors I took – everything"

"Well you're free of him now" Barry told me and oh how I wish that was true.

Just like that my father proved that even if I'm not living under his roof or living off his money he can still control my life and I don't think I will ever be free from him. The car fell into silence as we cruised down the almost empty streets of Central City. Even with everything going on with my father I am happy to be back here, this is where I was born and raised. It's a big part of who I am so being back here no matter where in the city is – its home.

Sooner than I realised the car pulled up outside of Iris's house, sighing I opened the door. "Thanks for the ride" I told Barry realising now how grateful I am that I didn't have to walk.

"My pleasure, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other now you're living with Iris"

Laughing I nodded my head and got out of the car and started headed towards the door more than ready to get these stupid shoes off my feet and just climb into bed and forget this night every happened.

"CAITLIN"I heard Barry shouting me as I got to the door. Turning around I saw him running towards me.

"Missing me already?" I joked

"You left your purse in the car" he held my purse out to me.

"Thank you – do you want to come in for a drink or something? Never mind you probably just want to get home" I shook my head wondering why I was being so stupid of course he doesn't want to come in for a drink – what was I even thinking? Digging into my purse I pulled my key out and opened the door.

"A drink would be nice – give me two seconds" Before I could ask him what he was doing, he jogging lightly down the walkway. Opening the front door I stood waiting wondering if he was coming back or not. After about a minute he returned with a large smile on his face. "I told the driver to leave – so about this drink"

Stepping inside the house, I held the door open for him as he followed me inside. Closing the door behind us both, I kicked my shoes off by the door and sighed at the feel of them on the cold hard floor.

* * *

 **Too be continued…**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to be updated but I had it saved for a while and forgot the post it then decided to add to it so now here it is**

 **Do you think Iris is doing the right thing by getting involved?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Help yourself to a drink, glasses are in the third cupboard on the right and…" I stopped myself from talking. "I don't know why I'm telling you this; you've probably been here more times than I have." I laughed nervously, all the men I have been around and I've never been nervous but five minutes alone with Barry and my courage has deserted me.

I have handled high profile cases at work and that didn't faze me but Barry Allen has me shaking like a school girl waiting to present her work to the class. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes ranked over his frame from head to toe and back up again – Unable to ignore the smile that tugged at his lips. Can he tell how nervous I am and that is why he's trying not to smile?

"Let me guess" his index finger tapped his chin. "Wine is in the fridge?" sliding his hands into his pockets he moved his feet so they were shoulder width apart, a smile dancing on his lips as he stood looking all strong and handsome – the term tall dark and handsome invented just for him.

"Are you mocking me?" I leant against the wall, narrowing my eyes as I searched his face for any clues. What I hated most is that he makes me nervous yet he is so carefree and easy to be around – to talk to.

"Me… Mock you…Pssst never" a bright smile spread across his face, showing off his pearly whites which I couldn't help but smile at in return. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going quickly change and take these god damn contacts out" I moved slowly up the stairs, pausing again only two steps further up then where I originally stood. I don't know what is but whenever Barry is here I find myself standing on the stairs for no reason what so ever.

"I'll get us some wine … where is it again?" He asked as I continued my way up the stairs.

"Haha" I called over my shoulder as I lightly jogged up the stairs. In my head I was Rocky running up those steps in Philadelphia where as in reality I probably look like an idiot as I have the worst run/jog known to man.

Reaching my bedroom, I closed the door leaning against it thankful for a couple of moment to compose myself. I have no idea what I am doing … why did I invite him in for a drink? More importantly why did he agree? What could he possibly get out of this we're both aware that I'm not his type yet he's here in that tailored three piece suit that fits him perfectly – that damn suit that fits against every outline of his body that makes it impossible not to look at him, that makes it impossible not to remove the expensive material with my eyes.

Shaking my head I tried to remove all images of Barry from my head, all thoughts of slowly removing that suit from his body instead I busied myself with removing my own dress. Reaching around to my back I undid the zipper, slipping my arms out of the sleeves and allowed the dress to fall to my feet. Stepping out of it I grabbed my silk robe and wrapped it around my body, deciding to dress again once I've got these stupid contacts out of my quickly drying eyes.

Taking a seat at my dressing table, I began the task of fishing them from my eyes… a task easier said than done and people wonder why I never wear them. Having success in removing one after a couple of attempts I turned to the other which was having none of it making me think it was now permanently glued to my eye after what felt like a life time and enough cursing to match a light knock came on the door.

"Caitlin is everything ok, you've been up here almost twenty minutes" Barry's voice sounded from the other side of the door. A hint of concern laced in his words.

"Umm I'm fine" I replied not wanting to keep him waiting. What sort of host keeps her guest waiting but I also needed to get this thing out of my eyes and burn it.

"I brought you some wine, is it ok to come in?"

"One moment" I replied my cheek already turning a light shade of red. Pulling my robe tighter around my body to cover my bra which was currently showing through the gap, I made sure it was securely tied. "Come in" I double checked myself over again as the door slowly began to open.

Barry entered the room carrying two glasses of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. He had discarded his jacket, waist coat and bow tie, his top two buttons now undone with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows giving him a more casual look that worked for him. Taking the glass of wine from his outstretched hand I took a sip, thankful for coldness as it hit my lips.

"What's the problem?" he asked placing the bottle down onto the edge of my dressing table.

"How do you know I have a problem?" I asked curiously. How long exactly had he been standing outside the door? Did he hear me cursing at a small disk of plastic if so then that's embarrassing.

"You have this look on your face that tells me something is wrong" he smiled taking a sip of wine as if this is an everyday thing for him.

"This is embarrassing but I can't get my contact lens out" I dropped my head knowing my face is no doubt bright red at this point. I didn't have to check in the mirror I could feel the heat.

"Oh the pesky contact lens problem – come here" he took my arm, pulling me up from the chair so I stood before him. Placing his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him, my eyes connected with his green ones – green that would rival the emerald city. "Hold still – the last thing I want to do is poke you in the eye" His breath hit my face as he lent into me, lighting removing the contact lens from my eyes. Once successfully out of my eye he lightly blew onto my face causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I need my glasses" I said unable to look away from his eyes, in a world of blurriness his eyes stood out making it impossible to look away.

"I've got you" He smiled reaching over to my dressing table to retrieve my glasses. What I didn't expect was for him to unfold them and place them carefully onto the bridge of my nose. "How is that for you?" his hands lingered at the side of my face.

"Clearer" I cleared my throat reaching for my glass of wine to help my suddenly dry throat.

"You look cute in glasses." A look of surprise crossed his face almost as if he didn't mean to say the words out loud. Dropping his hands from beside my face he quickly changed the subject. "I see you're fully moved in" he took a step back, something I was thankful for as his presence so close was beginning to have an effect on me.

"Umm yeah I guess so – thanks again for helping you didn't have to do that" I awkwardly look around the room at all my things placed here there and everywhere from my books that filled the book shelf and little trinkets that sat on the dresser and night stand.

"Anytime – how's your arm?"

"My arm?" I asked confused wondering why he could possibly be asking about my arm.

"From where your father grabbed you – can I look?" before waiting for my answer, he grabbed my hand and slowly slides the material up my arm to reveal a bruise beginning to form on my arm from where my father had grabbed me earlier this evening.

"You're always saving me" I laughed wondering how pathetic I must look to him. The pathetic girl who will always be under her father's control, having been kicked out by her father had to move in with his sister, then needing to be rescued from her father and then from a damn contact lens. If that doesn't make me look pathetic then nothing will – it makes me wonder why he is still here. The idea of him having any interest in me is laughable.

"He shouldn't treat you like that – he might be your father but he's a bully and women should be treated with nothing but respect" the pad of his thumb carefully brushed over the forming bruise sending a shiver down my spine. Just one simple touch and I feel as if I'm losing control of my body.

"Hmm" I hummed seeing what his idea of respect is – taking a different girl home each night doesn't look or sound like respect to me, if anything he's using them like a piece of meat to be tossed in the trash at the end of the night. Now and again one lucky female may even get a second night.

"Do I detect a hint of judgement Miss Snow?" Barry asked a smug smirk gracing his face. I found myself starring at his lips while the tip of his tongue ran along his bottom lip. That one little movement hitting my right between the thighs making me want his tongue and lips on my body. "Well?" he added making me realise I hadn't answered him.

Dragging my gaze from his lips and my thoughts of what those lips could be capable off I watched as he causally brought his glass to his lips taking a small sip before placing it back down onto the dressing table, that smug smirk returning as if he could read my mine. "No – No judgement here Mr Allen"

"If I didn't treat you with respect then the moment I walked in this room and saw you in this flimsy material I would have done this" releasing my arm, his right arm slipped around my waist pulling me against his hard chest.

"WH…What are you doing?" I placed my hands onto his chest, pushing backward to look at his face wondering what is happening – more importantly wondering if I'm dreaming or not. I know I've had a dream similar to this one before so maybe I am dreaming and none of this is happening.

"Tell me to stop" his greens meet mine in an intense gaze as I searched his eyes for some answers. "Tell me to stop and I will – if you don't then I won't be able to"

Swallowing hard hoping to cure my dry throat, I wanted to reach for my wine but I also didn't want to break whatever was happening between us. Barry's eyes fell to my lips as his breathing escalated as if he is trying to control himself. Running my tongue along my bottom lip I willed him to kiss me, to place his lips onto mine as my line so sight shifted to his lips thinking if I looked at them long enough then they will find their way onto mine.

"Caitlin, tell me to stop" I watched as his lips formed the words but I couldn't do what he asked.

"What if I don't want you too?" I questioned wondering his words are just that or if they will be followed up by actions.

What sounded like a deep growl left the back of his throat while his arm tightened around my waist holding me even close to his chest. "You shouldn't have said that"

Before I had a chance to answer his lips crashed onto mine in a fierce kiss causing me to take in a sharp breath in surprise. Composing myself, my hands fisted his crisp white shirt as I kissed him back with just as much force. My heart pounded in my chest as Barry's hand left my waist as he found the small tie holding my robe together and loosened it making it fall open to expose my bra and panties underneath – for once in my life I've never been more thankful for choosing one of my nicest sets to wear.

His large hands slid over the skin on my stomach, finding their way back to the side of my torso where he held onto as if he's scared I was going to be taken away from him at any moment. Barry's lips left mine as he moved across my cheek to my ear then down my neck causing me to throw my head back with a small moan at his lips moving against my neck.

"Barry" his name fell from my lips as my hands found the buttons of his shirt making quick work of them leaving it to hang from his shoulders giving my hands perfect access to sun kissed skin and toned muscles hidden behind the white cotton.

"Umm" he hummed against my skin, the vibration heading south – below the waist. "I told you to stop me" he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

Turning my head I connected our lips again shrugging the silk from my shoulders knowing he will get the message that I didn't want him to stop, I'm offering myself to him because as much as I hate to be seen as just another piece of meat for him to have his way with – I want him … and I need him. I don't know if it's due to the alcohol in my system or the fact I haven't gotten any in a while but having Barry treat me like all the others didn't bother me.

Sliding my hand up Barry's chest and onto his shoulders I pushed his shirt from his body to join my robe on the floor before heading south at lightning speed to make quick work of his belt, button and zipper making them fall to his ankles where Barry stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere in the room.

Lifting me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved us over to the bed. Kneeling on the edge he dropped me into the middle of the king size bed with a couple of bounces, my head hitting the pillow below me as I watched him climb onto the bed. Placing his hands onto my knees, spreading them to make room for him to kneel between them, pushing myself up into a sitting position my lips found neck moving down to his shoulders and chest. Reaching behind me, Barry unclasped my bra pulling it from my body and tossing it behind his back before pushing me back down onto the bed.

Hovering over me, a smirk fell across his face as he ducked his head, taking one of my erect nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking, nipping and rolling his tongue over the small nub before moving onto the other and showing that one just as much attention making the knot in my stomach tighten.

"It's still not too late to stop me" Barry spoke crawling down my body making me lift my head off the pillow to look at him.

"Don't even think about it – I think we both know it's too late now" I replied as he hooked his thumbs into the band of my panties. Pushing my hips up off the bed I made it easier for him to remove them as he pulled the flimsy lace down my legs, discarding them.

Crawling back up my body, Barry removed my glasses placing them onto the night stand beside the bed. "You're really cute with glasses on" he smirked.

His hand found slid between my thighs, his thumb beginning to circles my clit making a moan fly out of my mouth allowing him the opportunity to capture my mouth with his again, his tongue slipping into mine while his thumb continued its assault on my clit. Moaning into Barry's mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands exploring his well sculptured back muscles, my nails grazing his soft flesh.

Pulling away from me so he could remove his black Calvin's making me want to wimp at the lack of contact, I reached into the top draw of my night stand and pulled out a condom and handed it to him. Pushing myself up a little I watched him as he slid the latex on and positioning himself between my legs again.

Gliding into me, I groaned at the stretch, my head falling back against the pillow biting my bottom lips – well worth being just another girl I thought to myself as Barry placed his elbows on either side of my torso hovering over me again. Pulling out at a painfully slow rate only to push back in again at an equal painful pace, lifting my hips I urged him to go faster and harder which he did, pulling out slowly only to pound back into me making me call out once again.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper, we felt into sync as I began lifting my hips to meet him half way. Increasing his pace, Barry's lips found mine again in a way that made me think that he needed me but I know he doesn't. He will forget all about me when tomorrow comes and for now I am ok with that.

"BARRY" I called out feeling the tension in my stomach grow tighter ready to explode but I didn't want this to be over. I've had any fantasies about this, my nights consumed with dreams about this happening that I don't want it to be over… not yet – I want it to last as long as possible.

"Don't hold back" Barry's faced hovered millimetres from mine, panting and groaning as his own climax built with each hard stroke. Flipping Barry over, I straddled his waist placing my hands onto his chest to give me leverage to push myself up to the tip of his length before slamming back down again, taking him as deep as I could causing us both to call out.

The room felt as if it was heating up as our skin became slick and stick as I feel into a steady rhythm of up and down up and down. Removing my hands from his chest, I tossed my hair over one shoulder as it began to stick to the back of my neck, allowing Barry to sit up his chest pressing against mine.

Suddenly Barry flipped up back over again as he knelt between my legs increasing the pace once again as we both neared our climax. Reaching between my legs his thumb began to circle my clit once again bringing my closer to the edge. Gripping the sheets below me, my back arched as my climax ripped through me. I the tension in my stomach began to subsided Barry hit his climax almost roaring as he came, his pace slowing as we both rode out our orgasms.

Falling onto the bed beside me, I looked up at the ceiling trying to control my heavy breathing only turning to look at Barry as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I expected him to dress and leave instead he just removed the condom, tossing it into the trash can beside the nightstand before laying back on the bed, rolling onto his side to face me. Mirroring his actions I rolled onto my side to face him a smile spreading across my face as he carefully placed my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose making us both laugh aloud.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

 **Part one of two**

 **Could their actions have after effects or do you think it was the right thing to do?**

 **Was it too soon for them to sleep together?**

 **What do you think should happen next for them?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Opening my eyes I groaned for a number of reasons, one the sunlight streaming in through the window die to the fact I forgot to pull close the blinds before I went to bed, two it felt as if I've only had ten minutes of sleep and last but not least the muscles in my legs ached. Rolling over I grabbed my phone from the night stand, groaning once again as I noticed it the time, it's only ten thirty on a Sunday morning and far too be awake yet.

Rolling back over to cuddle into the cold side of the bed, I help in the screech of surprise at the figure lay beside me, reaching behind me, I grabbed my glasses and placed them onto my face as the previous nights or should I say early morning events came flooding back to me, making me wish this bed would just swallow me whole. Slowly lifting the sheet covering my body, I noticed that yes I am still naked, as is my companion – not going to lie; I did allow myself to sneak a peek at his impressive naked form.

"Good morning sunshine" Barry's deep sleep filled voice startled me, quickly dropping the sheet knowing he had caught me looking at him but wishing and praying that he hadn't and his eyes at still closed.

"Why are you still here?" I shot back the words coming out much ruder than I intended.

Rolling onto his side to face me propping his head up on his elbow, a bright smile spread across his face making every cell in my body want him again but it's not going to happen. Raking my eyes down his body, the sheet lazily draped over his hips, I forced every inappropriate thought from my mind, wrapping the sheet tighter around my body.

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you have snuck out the moment I feel asleep – that's your style isn't it?" I asked resisting the urge to look at him, instead finding a stop of the ceiling and focusing on it.

"What do you mean by, 'my style'?"

"One night stands, I'm not an expert on them but I'm sure you're either supposed to sneak out or make an excuse and leave the moment you wake up" I explained myself. I have had only one, one night stand in my life but from what I can tell from movies they either leave before the person wakes up or the second they wake making some awkward excuse and an even more awkward goodbye before leaving. "What I'm saying is you need to leave, like right now" I added remembering Iris, she could be home any second if she isn't already here. The last thing I need after she allowed me to live here is to see her brother leaving my bedroom.

"I'm good where I am, this bed is really comfy. I could get used to it" I could hear the smile in is voice, without looking at him I can tell he has a bright smile on his face as if this is one big laugh to him.

"It wasn't a suggestion – last night was a mistake and we both know it. It's best if we both forget it ever happened and move on" finally giving in, I flipped onto my side to face him. That stupid smile of his sucking me right back in but I will not allow it to distract me; I can't allow that to happen … not again.

"Sorry I'm a little confused, what was a mistake… the first or second time?"

"There was a third time" I corrected him. "Oh god, why am I helping you?" I asked wondering why I would help him when I'm trying to get rid of him. Every time was a mistake, it doesn't matter how many times we had sex and every single time was and always will be a mistake.

"Right, how could I forget that… it was a little wild, I used muscles I didn't even know I had" reaching his hand out, Barry tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear causing me to bat his hand away. If he touched me then I would cave and we will end up making three into four times. One thing I do know for sure is champagne is now banned from touching my lips; I make terrible life decisions when I drink that stuff – First the guy in college and now Barry.

"Can you please just leave? As I have already stated this was a mistake and we both know it. Just another one night stand to add to your collection" I groaned, grabbing the top sheet and wrapping it around my body.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked over my shoulder before standing up and heading into the bathroom, making sure to grab my robe on the way. "I expect you gone by the time I come back" with that I entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Dropping the sheet on the floor, I slid my robe on and stood in front of the mirror. Running the cold water tap, I splashed some water onto my face trying to bring myself to my sense. Yes he is extremely hot, smart, he's saved me ass more than enough times and did I mention hot but this is a huge mistake. I'm going to see him more than I want to due to him being Iris's brother which will just make this awkward. How will I ever look him in the eyes again knowing that we slept together?

Drying my face I decided I had given him enough time to dress and leave, I left the bathroom to see Barry in the exact same place I left him, resisting the urge to scream at him, more so to throw something at him.

"I know you're used to people giving you your own way but you're not going to get it with me" I informed him because whatever he is after with this game of his he's not going to get it. Is he so used to everyone giving him what he wants because of his last name that he thinks no matter what it is he wants he is going to get it? Has he ever been told no before?

"Let me take you to brunch" he offered which took me by surprise. What kind of game is this?

"Excuse me?" I asked wondering if I had miss heard him and he didn't just offer to take me out for brunch. I know that isn't part of the one night stand etiquette.

"I know you think this is a one night stand but it doesn't have to be" he replied after a short spell of silence making me snap my head to look at him.

"Right some girls are lucky enough to get a second night" bending over I picked his boxers up off the floor and tossed them to him. "You need to get dressed"

"Cait" he sighed beginning to put his boxers on under the sheet.

"Don't call me that" I shot back at him. Only my friends and family can call me that. Which isn't a lot of people but it's a name reserved just for them.

"Sorry. I don't know what you think about me but you have me completely wrong" he removed the sheet from his body and climbed out of bed, collecting his pants from the floor and slipping them on, leaving them to hang open on his hips.

"What am I wrong about?" I questioned wondering what he thinks I have wrong about him.

"I don't do one night stands either" he replied which made me laugh on the spot. Best joke I have heard all year.

"I've seen you leave the club with a different girl almost every night. You probably didn't notice me sat in the corner due to the fact I don't wear belts as skirts" I shot back making it clear that until last night he would have never looked in my direction – just another example as to why last night was a huge mistake.

"Correct I do leave with them but that doesn't mean I sleep with them" bending over to retrieve his shirt from the floor he looked up at me with a look that almost made me believe him. Why else would he leave with them?

"What do you mean?"

"When these girls throw themselves at me, they only know my last name and the money that comes along with it; they only care about that money and not Me." putting his shirt on , Barry stood back up to his full six foot two height, his eyes searching my face before connecting with mine. "So yes I leave with them and I take them home. To their home to make sure they get home ok and nothing happens to them. Then I leave and go home. I'm not the guy you think I am, I was brought up to respect a woman and last night was a first for me but it doesn't have to be a one night stand. Let me take you to brunch"

I hate to admit it but I feel as if he is telling me the truth, something in his green eyes tells me he is telling me the truth and it unsettles me. Everything I thought I knew about him could be a lie and that unsettles me. I convinced myself we could never have anything due to him being the type of guy who goes through life having one night stands and now he tells me this – what I think is the truth and it changes everything. It makes me want him more.

"You need to leave – now" I told him knowing he can't be here, not now. Everything he just said is making it harder not to jump him again.

"Cait please"

"I told you not to call me that, now please leave" I shot back avoiding eye contact with him.

"And how do you expect me to get home?" Barry asked taking a step closer to my while fastening his pants.

"Ever heard of Uber? Try using it" I shot back sarcastically.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"I don't have a car, I'm sure Iris told you I had to sell it, so as I said give Uber a try"

"Why are you trying to push me away?" surprised by his question, I lifted my head to look at him at the moment he decided to take a step closer to me, bringing us almost chest to chest.

"Because this is one big mistake, you're going to forget about me and last night. That is how it's supposed to be" I replied missing out the part where I will never forget about him or last night. "What is it going to take for me to get you to leave?"

"Have brunch with me" he replied simply.

"Fine I will have brunch with you" I sighed anything to get him to leave before Iris returns. I'm pretty sure she isn't back yet; I would have heard her making some kind of noise in the house.

"I'll wait for you to get ready" a victorious look crossed his face while jumping back onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard with his arms behind his head, making one small simple action looked incredibly hot.

I guess I am wrong, Barry Allen always gets his way – even with me after I said he wouldn't get it but at this point I will do anything it takes to get him to leave. Going over to my walk in closet, I grabbed the first pair of shorts I found and top knowing it's hot outside again and headed back towards the bathroom to get ready to leave. The quicker I get dressed, the quicker we both leave. Skipping the shower deciding to do it later when I get home, I pulled my hair up into the usual ponytail, skipped the make-up and brushed my teeth.

Exiting the bathroom, I slipped on the strappy sandals beside the door and turned to Barry who had now taken it upon himself to button his shirt up, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Heading back downstairs, I waited by the door while Barry ordered a car and collected the rest of his clothes. No point in getting comfy as I want to get out of her as soon as possible and be back again so I can get on with my life.

* * *

 **So Barry got his own way and now they're heading to brunch.**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Would you like the next chapter to be in Barry's POV or stick with Cait's?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly sorry for the delay but you don't really care about excuses you just want to read what is below this so I'll just leave it with sorry. Most of you know the reason anyways.**

* * *

Wanting to get brunch over as fast as possible, I allowed Barry to order for the both of us. Normally I would spend a good fifteen to twenty minutes studying the menu but not today. Today I want to eat and leave and hopefully never see Barry Allen again but I know that isn't possible. I'm living with his sister for a start as well as being in the same social circle as him – for now, even if my social life is none existent.

Fidgeting in my chair, I looked around the restaurant wanting to kill Barry, out of all the places he could have chosen for us to have this stupid brunch he chooses somewhere like this – where everyone is dressed to kill while I'm here completely underdressed in shorts and a vest. Even in his trousers and shirt from last night he fits in, even with his more casual look with is top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow he fits in. I clearly stand out in this crowd. I'm surprised they even allowed my in the door, I am clearly dressed more for drive thru than top of the range restaurant where you normal have to wait months for a reservation but when the Allen name is mentioned it opens up door, that must be the only way I got through the door because I'm with an Allen. Alone I would have been turned away, stood beside an Allen I could be wearing a trash bag and no one would bat an eyelid in my direction.

"Cait" Barry spoke grabbing my attention. Looking across the table to see him look at me, concern clear to see on his face as he studied my face.

"It's Caitlin" I corrected him. Only those closest to me call me Cait and we're anything but close. We had a one night stand and he thinks brunch is going to prove it was something else. It's not going to work. It was nothing but a one night stand and that is all it will ever be.

"Your food is getting cold – Caitlin" he brought my attention to the food in front of me, the food I didn't even noticed had arrived at the table. The way he spat my name at me sent a shiver down my spine, I may only let those closest to me call me Cait but I can't deny that the way he says it makes it sound dirty, almost as if my name shouldn't be said in public – especially not from his lips but the way he said Caitlin unsettled me, almost as if it disgusted him to speak it.

"Yeah – thanks" I replied picking up my cutlery and stabbing into my eggs benedict. Keeping my eyes focused on the plate in front of me, I shoved a fork full of food into my mouth chewing angrily. Out of everything on the menu he could have chosen he just had to choose my favourite breakfast – well my favourite after chocolate chip pancakes but who doesn't love them, it's chocolate for breakfast.

"Caitlin is everything ok – do you not like it?" Barry asked drawing my attention to him once again. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him I told myself over again over again but I knew I was only lying to myself. I didn't hate him, if anything the concern he's showing towards me only makes me more attracted to him – even worse making me feel as if I am falling for the guy I have gotten everything wrong about so far. "Do you want to order something else?" he added looking around the room, lifting his arm to get the waiters attention.

Quickly swallowing the food in my mouth I replied. "No, No" reaching my arm across the table to grab his arm to put it back down onto the table, my hand holding his down on the pure white table cloth, before he dragged a waiter over here for nothing. "It's delicious, amazing – one of my favourites" I admitted sitting back in my chair, looking across the table at him as I brought my coffee to my lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Feeling Barry's thumb brush over the back of my hand made me realise I was still holding his hand, the softness of his skin against my hand making me snap my hand back as if his touch burnt my skin. Clearing his throat making me snap my attention to him again, he slowly withdrew his hand from the table, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's one of my favourites as well" he smiled grabbing his knife and fork again and cutting into the deliciousness. After a short silence Barry cleared his throat once more but this time I managed to stay focused on my food until he spoke. "So who is the mysterious Caitlin Snow?" he asked, his question rocking me a little.

"No one special" I replied knowing deep down he didn't want to know about me, my life or who I am. My life is nothing special; I don't have anything special to write home about. I know he is only asking to be polite but he doesn't have too.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean you did finish top of your class. That's impressive"

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked, how could he possibly know about that?

"Allen Industry's watches young talent. I shouldn't tell you this but my father was going to offer you an internship with us but you're father pulled strings and made sure you got the one you have now." I don't know why but listening to Barry it made me angry, not at him but my father even then he was controlling my life, deciding my future. I always thought it was weird that for someone who finished top of her class, I only received two internship offered and of course the one my father made happen was the better option so I chose that one.

"I didn't know" I replied honestly, not wanting to project my anger for my father onto Barry. "But the real question is. Who is Barry Allen because you said I've gotten you all wrong up to now?"

"Whatever you want to know about me just ask, I'm an open book" he winked at me across the table. Never in my life have I been happier to be sat down as my knees probably would have given way if I had of been standing. "Go ahead ask me anything"

"Favourite colour?" I asked the lamest question I could think off. Barry laughed as I took another bite of my food waiting for his answer.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" he asked, with a mouthful of food I couldn't respond so just shrugged my shoulder and smiled at him as my response. "I don't really have one but I like Red and Blue – Mommy says I look best in them" laughing I would have to agree, I haven't seen him in red but blues really do look good on him. I've only seen him in blue a couple of time but he looked amazing so I'll agree with his mother, he looks good in blue as for red – still to be decided. "What else have you got for me Snow?"

Allowing him time to eat, I swallowed what was in my mouth, washing it down with coffee before asking my second question. "Music, what do you listen to?" I don't know why I wanted to know all this about him, it's not like we're going to be spending a lot of time together but he wants to play a game then I'm more than happy to play along.

"I like a little of everything, rat pack so Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr and that old big bang stuff but I also listen to modern day, I do a mean single ladies dance"

Unable to help myself I threw my head back laughing at the idea of Barry doing the single ladies dance, which drew the attention from the people sat at surrounding tables. "Now that I want to see"

"To see that you will have to supply me with a lot of tequila and I mean a lot"

"Very well good to know" why I'm acting as if we're ever going to spend time like this again I don't know. I get these small moments which make me think this will happen again and then I remember who he is and then who I am, only to be reminded that we would never work. He's used to arm candy and I'm not arm candy. Not wanting to think about it I quickly moved on to the next subject. "Movies, what do you like?"

"Same as music a little of everything, I do like the only black and white movies, silent movies but I also enjoy a Bond film and I've been known to enjoy a chick flick and rom-com"

"Silent, are you sure you're not from the 1920's?" I asked surprised as I expected him to respond with rap music and action movies. I guess Barry Allen is a prime example of never judge a book by its cover because if everything he has told me is true then I'm surprised and I'll admit I am wrong about him. he's got more depth to him than I thought he did, I expected him to be shallow but he's proving to me he's anything but that.

"Don't knock them until you've watched them. They are very entertaining and I fell in love with them when I spent Saturday afternoon's watching them with my Grandpa. He loved Charlie Chaplin. We would go to my Grandparents house on a Saturday, Iris would help my Grandma cook and I would sit in my Grandpas den watching movies with him when it was raining outside." Studying his face as he spoke, I noticed the small upturn at the corner of his lips and how his eyes almost sparkled as he spoke about his memories with his grandparents, it was clear to see that those Saturday afternoon were a happy time in his life and that those childhood memories are still something he is able to enjoy now. It made me wish I had a family where I could have made memories like that.

Saturday afternoons while Barry was watching old silent movies with his grandpa, my father forced me to sit in the corner of his office while he worked and study. Only allowed ten minute breaks every now and then, with my father I always had to study, I always had to push myself to make sure I was the best I could be. If I wasn't studying then he would be forcing me to take tennis lesson because every lady should know how to play or forced into a ballet class which I hated, I didn't have coordination but every little girl should do ballet. To him because I was a disappointment due to the fact I wasn't male, he made sure I was the perfect little girl. I always thought of all these classes and studying as my punishment for not being a boy. I sometimes wonder that if I was a boy would he have been nicer to me, would I have been allowed to make my own decisions?

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Barry asked which made me realise I must have zoned out again.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how nice that must have been for you" I smiled tucking back into my breakfast which was becoming colder by the second. "A little different but what would your perfect first date be?" I don't know why I asked that question but I needed to ask something before he asked me what I was thinking about and that just so happened to be the first question that came to mind.

"I don't know what you're expecting this answer to be – private jet to Mexico for dinner on the beach, balloon ride, helicopter ride over the city but nothing like that. My perfect first date would be going for dinner. I think the first date is where you learn the most about a person and what better way to do that then to sit down, have something to eat and talk. Just like now"

"This isn't a date" I corrected him; this is anything but a date. If this had to be labelled then this is two people getting brunch, sat at the same table and nothing else.

"If you say so but looks like a date to me"

"No this is a "I needed to get you out of my bed" brunch – not a date"

"We can argue over the details later"

Opening my mouth to respond I noticed a well-manicured hands land on Barry's shoulder making me close my mouth before I said anything. "Barry I thought it was you" a squeaky voice said. Trailing my eyes up the arm to see who the arm belonged to, only to land on a blonde female stood beside Barry with a sickening smile on her face.

"Ashleigh what are you doing here?" Barry asked almost looking nervous as his glace quickly flicked in my direction before going back to the wannabe Barbie beside him.

"I'm having brunch with my parents and saw you sat here and didn't know if to come over but then I didn't think you would mind, I mean you're doing charity work right feeding the homeless" her eyes ranked over my body making me suddenly self-conscious of myself. "It's not like you're on a date, that's clear to see" leaning in closer to Barry I heard her whisper into Barry's ear. "She's too cheap looking for you" which felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. All I know is this girl needs to learn to whisper but a bigger part of me knew she said it loud enough to make sure I heard her.

"Ashleigh what do you want?" Barry asked his eyes on me, almost as if he knew I had heard what she had said. Ok I may not be dressed like everyone else in here but I'm not cheap, it's not as if I'm dripping in tacky gold and fifty layers of makeup – I have none of that stuff on. I'm wearing shorts and a vest not a trash bag.

"My father wanted me to invite you over to our table so he can thank you for bringing me home safely last weekend. He's very grateful" batting her eyelids at him she slid her arm around his shoulders, almost as if she was trying to stake a claim on him which I wanted to laugh at but somehow found within in the power to stop myself.

"I'm with someone so I will have to decline" Barry responded, the businessman in him coming out.

"It will be quick. He only wants to say thank you – I'm sure your guest won't mind, I mean she'll probably be happy to eat a hot meal while you're gone" she spoke running her fingers up and down Barry's arm. If this is her attempt at flirting then it's painful to watch.

"Barry just go" I shot at him before he could decline again, I wanted him to go and to take that thing with him.

"I'll be quick" Barry told me before standing and following Ashleigh over to her table.

If I wasn't already regretting agreeing to this I was now. Yes I stuck out like a sore thumb here but being with Barry made me forget that until she came along. Watching Barry walk away it made me realise just how different we are, yes were from the same circle but he's a somebody and I'm not, everything Ashleigh said wasn't a lie. I am homeless just not on the streets thanks to Iris. I may not be rolling in money but I can afford a hot meal every day. Compared to some people I'm lucky.

I watched as Ashleigh pushed Barry down into a chair at her table, taking the one beside him, moving her chair closer to his to the point where it would have been easier for her to sit on his lap. Even if she is a complete bitch that is the type of girl Barry should be with. I didn't know her personally but I know of her, Ashleigh is a part time model with a figure most women would kill for but I never cared about my figure but seeing Barry beside her it made me realise how wrong we would be for each other.

Everything I have been telling myself from that very first moment I saw him at the bottom of the stairs came flooding back to me, I'm not his type, I will never be his type and the only reason he ended up in my bed is because for one night I dressed like the rest of them in a short dress and high heels. He wasn't interested in me; he was interested in what was on the outside. Sitting here I'm only making myself more delusional that Barry could be interested in someone like me – it' laughable really. Why would be want the bookworm with nothing when he can get the model.

Shaking my head at how stupid I had been, I placed the blood red serviette back onto the table beside my half eaten breakfast and headed for the door before Barry returned. Stealing on last glance at Barry to see him in the middle of a conversation knowing he isn't going to miss me once he realises I've gone. I grabbed a cab and went back home, hopefully to forget this day ever happened – that this weekend ever happened.

* * *

Securing the fluffy white towel around my body, humming randomly to myself having made the decision during my extra-long shower to forget everything that has happened last night and today, to forget all about Ashleigh and not let what she said get to me but most of all I have decided to forget all about Barry Allen, with his stupid green eyes, that stupid smile, his broad shoulders and tall muscular frame after all he made out he cared about me but sat there while Ashleigh said those things about me and did nothing about it, he didn't even try to defend me so clearly he doesn't care as much as he's making out he does. So I'm forgetting all about him or forgetting about him as much as I can, I'll still have to see him for now until I can change my living arrangement but until then ignoring him and forgetting him the best I can.

I allowed the steam that had built in the bathroom to escape into the bedroom as I stepped into the cooler room as I continued humming to myself. "BARRY" I yelped in surprised feeling as if I was about to have a heart attack at the sight of him sat on the edge of the bed. Gripping my towel tighter, to the point my knuckles began to turn white I searched the room for my robe or anything I could use to cover myself up that didn't run the risk of slipping at any given moment.

"Well you're still alive, that's good to know" he spoked looking at me from his seated position as I stood in the doorway, debating if it's too late to go back into the bathroom, lock the door and pretend I haven't seen him or that he hasn't seen me. One thing is for sure, my plan of forgetting about him isn't going to well but that's kind of hard to do when he's at on my bed, the one place that got us into this mess.

"Excuse me?" I questioned wondering why he thinks I wouldn't be alive. Do I have a hit out on my head or something like that I don't know about?

"Well while I've been sat here waiting for you to come out of the shower – nice song choice by the way." Barry began to hum one of the many songs I had been singing in the shower, which only made me want to throw something at him but made me curious as to how long he had been sat here waiting for me. "I've been trying to figure out why you left the restaurant and the only reason I could think of is that you were dying"

"I wasn't feeling to good and you looked busy – can I have my robe please?" I asked hoping the distraction of my robe would make him ignore the fact I have him the lamest excuse ever.

"You look fine to me, so how about the truth Caitlin" Barry responded grabbing my robe from the bed beside him, holding it in his hands.

"I'm feeling a little better now, I think I just need to lie down, can I please have my robe now?" I asked taking a cautious step closer to him, making sure I was holding onto my towel as if my life depended on it.

"Tell me the truth and you can have your robe back but don't be too shy, I saw it all last night remember" Barry winked at me. Rolling my eyes at him I grabbed the small box of tissues from the dresser beside me, throwing them at him only to be disappointed when they missed and landed on the bed beside him.

With a smirk on his face, Barry pushed himself up off the bed moving closer to me, leaving around a foot between us, he tossing my robe over his shoulder where I could easily grab it but I know in doing so I run the risk of dropping the towel.

"I've told you the truth" I looked down wanting to avoid eye contact with him, adjusting the towel higher under my arms as subconsciously I felt as if it was slipping.

"Clearly I don't believe you so try again"

"How did you even get in here?" I asked it might be a way of changing the subject but I am also curious as I know Iris isn't home.

"This is my sister's house, I have a key – now stop trying to change the subject, try again" folding his arms over his chest, he stood with his feet a shoulders width apart, his head tilted to the side like lost puppy waiting for my next lie.

"You want the truth, you want to complete and honest truth?" I asked wondering if I should really be telling his but he asked for it so he's going to get it – that's if he's sure he really wants it.

"No Caitlin – please continue lying to me" he replied sarcastically, if it wasn't for the fact I had to hold this stupid towel then no doubt my hands would have found their way to my hips. My tell giving me away, giving away that I'm getting pissed off but I can't do that because Barry is holding my robe hostage.

"Fine you want the truth here it is – sat opposite you made me realise that we're both trying to pretend last night was anything else apart from a one night stand, which is exactly what it was. We had a one night stand and we need to accept that instead of keeping up this charade that it meant something else"

"You've said all this before and I told you, it doesn't have to be a one night stand"

"So you want to do it again, well there's my bed why wait" releasing one of my hands from the death grip on my towel I motioned towards the bed. If he wants to have sex again then let's get it over with so we can both move on.

"You're being ridiculous Caitlin, that isn't what I mean. I like you – I want to get to know you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Throwing his arms out between us, to the point I thought he was going to grab my shoulders and shake me.

Throwing my head back I bursted out laughing at him, which judging by the look on his face only made him confused. "You know the first time you said that I almost believed you –how stupid of me. You actually had me believe you felt something for me but then I realised what it was. You didn't feel anything for me; you felt something for the packaging. You never even noticed me until last night when I dressed like the rest of them, the short dress, the high heels and the face full of makeup. You never felt anything for me and it took this brunch to make me realise that"

"If that's what you think then I'm wasting my time being here" Barry said handing me my robe, snatching it from his grip. I carefully slide my arms into the sleeves one at a time, making sure to keep a tight hold on the towel until I have my robe safely secured around my body before allowing it to fall. "I should do but before I do, I need to know one thing. Do you feel anything for me?"

One simple question rocked me, do I tell him the truth or do I lie? Does it matter what I say, if it didn't then why does my heart feel like it's going to burst out of my chest, why does my chest suddenly feel tight making it harder for me to breath. Judging by the look on his face, whatever I say could hurt him. "No" I lied knowing there will never be a future for us, as much as I wanted him in my future I knew there never would be.

Suddenly his hand was on my waist, his other on my cheek and his lips were on mine. Frozen in shock I felt his lips move against mine and as much as I wanted to kiss him back I couldn't. I willed myself to do anything but I remained unresponsive. "I guess not" he pulled back, his hands dropping back to his sides making me almost want to weep at the loss of contact. "I'll be going, I won't bother you again"

As Barry turned to leave, my arm shot out to grab his elbow, stopping him from doing so. Slowly he turned back around to look at me, a deflated look across his strong features as his eyes searched my face. Closing the gap between us my arms slid around his neck, my lips crashing onto his. The moment my lips made contact with his, I felt Barry kiss me back his hands falling to my waist and cheek against as our lips moved in sync.

"One date that's all I'm asking. One date and we'll see what happens from there" Barry asked as we broke apart breathless.

"No, I like you Barry I do but I'm not the girl for you. I'm plain and boring. You should be with someone who is worth your time, someone like Ashleigh, someone who is right for you" I replied knowing compared to other girls I will never be enough for Barry. I don't have the model like body, I don't have the social circle all the other girls do – I like keeping to myself. I prefer to spend hours buying new books – not new clothes.

"You mean a spoilt rich girl who hasn't done a single days work in her life – No thank you. I like you Caitlin; I want to get to know you. You might only see plain and boring but I think you're crazy. I look at you and I see smart and beautiful and what isn't to like about that – plus I'm a sucker for glasses" I hadn't realised my glasses had slipped down my nose until Barry pushed them back up onto the bridge of my nose. "I don't care what you wear, you think I care about short dressed and high heels – in my eyes you looked the best dressed in that restaurant today because you're the only one I could see. So agree to the date"

"Just one?" I asked removing my right arm from around his neck and holding up one finger between us.

"Just the one – then you can decide if you want a second" Barry responded with the cute smile I noticed the first time I set eyes on him.

"One date Barry Allen – One date" I agreed after all what do I have to lose? One date proves that I am right and we don't have a future – something I already knew or it proves me wrong and I agree to a second date. The way I see it I have nothing to lose but much more to gain from it. Barry's lips fell onto mine again in a sweet simple kiss that caught me off guard again. "Can I get some sleep now, someone kept me awake most of the night?"

"Fine, I need to go. I'm due at my parents soon and I need to go home and change, I'll call you with the details" pressing his lips against my check he headed for the door.

"But you don't have my number" I called after him.

"I exchanged our numbers while you were in the shower" he spoke without looking back.

Once the door was closed, I jumped onto the bed and grabbed my phone and finding Barry in my contacts only to discover that yes he had added himself to my contacts but also took it upon himself to assign himself a picture – a selfie and a very nice one at that which will show up every time he calls me. Sighing to myself, I placed my phone onto the night stand and rolled onto my back, smiling up at the ceiling. I've either made the greatest decision of my life of the worst – only time will tell.

* * *

 **One date… Will it go well or not? What do you think Barry will have planned for their date?**

 **What do you want to happen between them?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **I will try my hardest to get the next chapter posted quicker than this one but I make no promises.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so as you can tell, I am finally back after what I can only describe as a longer break then I planned. So much for a two week break but I just couldn't write for some reason so please don't be angry at me, I think writers block comes to us all at times. I will try and update as often as I can but I can hopefully say that the break will never be as big as this one … I hope this doesn't happen again. So if you are returning to this then thank you for coming back and I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think.**

 **UPDATED WITH MAJOR CORRECTION, PROOF READING WHILE HALF ASLEEP AT 1:30AM ISNT THE BEST IDEA.**

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest as I paced back and forth at the foot of my bed, taking a moment every now and then to look out of the window as I waited for Barry to arrive. Why I agreed to this date is still debatable. Barry text me first thing this morning telling me he's picking me up at eight that evening, it is now eight-thirty and he still isn't here, the expression all dressed up and nowhere to go comes to mind. Here I am dressed in one of the nicest dresses I own, why I am making the effort I don't know – after all it is a onetime date so it's not like I want to leave an impression on him but at the same time my mind is telling me I want to.

Considering I didn't want to go – I'm nervous, besides the pounding in my chest, I can hear the sound of my own blood moving in my ears. Taking another look out of the window to see no Barry still, I sighed and checked my phone making sure I haven't missed a call or text from him while I was getting ready for tonight. Noticing a blank screen and a couple of emails that can wait until morning, I sat down on the edge of my bed – tossing the phone onto the bed beside me. I know I only agreed to this date to get Barry off my back but the idea of him standing me up hurts a little. If you had of asked me yesterday if Barry standing me up would mean anything I would have said no but now that I am sat here dressed – I don't know if I'm dressed correctly for where ever he wants to take me but I'm sat here dressed and have been for the past twenty-five minutes – yes it took me longer to get ready than I thought because subconsciously I wanted to make the effort tonight but then again aren't women supposed to be late not the guy?

Half eight slowly turned into nine o'clock allowing me time to debate everything in my head, looking back at the clock – 8:54pm, I decided to give him till nine o'clock then I'm changing back into my pyjamas, grabbing my book and ordering take out and the next time Barry calls to arrange a do over date then I will tell him "You had your chance, I was dressed and I waited for you. You don't get a do over date mainly for the fact that you couldn't pick up the phone and call me to tell me you couldn't make it" then I will put the phone down on him. I don't care what his excuse is, unless he is dead then he should have called and I don't want to waste anymore of my time listening to whatever excuse he has come up with for why he stood me up.

Watching as the clock signalled nine o'clock on the dot, I stood up and began to unzip my dress at the back in frustration, I mean what kind of persons arranges something, allows you to get dressed and then stands you up unless this was his plan all along to have me waiting around for him and he's off in some bar with his friends laughing at the fact he knows I'm sat here waiting for him – why did this realisation not come to me sooner. "CAITLIN" I heard Barry's voice echo through the empty house, the sound of the front door slamming shut. "WHERE ARE YOU?" ignoring him yet my hands froze on my zipper unsure if to zip it back up and allow him to tell me why he is an hour late or if to continue undressing.

A couple of minutes later my bedroom door swung open to reveal a very out of breathe Barry. "I'm so sorry" he panted, hands on his knees bent over trying to catch his breath he's eyes focused on me. "I had a meeting that should have ended at seven, giving me time to go home and change, I didn't get out until eight-thirty and I came straight here. I couldn't even call you – I mean who schedules a meeting on a Friday evening?"

"Unlucky for you but I'm about to change for bed" I told him, I mean I have to have an excuse as to why I am in my bedroom – I don't want him to know I have been sat here waiting for him. "You might want to leave the way you came now" I added making sure the fact I am annoyed with him is obvious to him. I understand if he is stuck in a meeting and couldn't call but I'm still pissed. I have been waiting almost an hour after all.

"Come on Cait, please come out with me. I have the whole evening planned" Barry pleaded walking into the room towards me, my heart rate jumping up the closer he got to me.

"Don't call me that and give me one good reason why I should?" placing my hands onto my hips I glared at him waiting for a reason after all I did wear contact lenses for tonight and I hate them little plastic bastards that make you lose an eye while trying to get them out.

"I explained to you why I am late and I've said sorry, don't let this ruin the night I have planned for us" walking around me, he began to re-zip my dress back up again. "I mean you're all dressed up so why waste your time and stay home now" his right arm slid around my waist, palm of his hand flat against my abdomen and his chin resting on my shoulder. "You look good Caitlin – better than good and I think you should allow me to show you off"

"You should have called" I replied staring at the open door in front of me, trying not to lose myself in his scent or touch.

"I couldn't, I was stuck in a meeting" he whispered into my ear.

"When you got out, thirty minutes before you arrived here. You could have called"

"I know for next time, so what do you say – do we got and have some fun?"

"I guess I can forgive you this time"

"Good and next time I promise to call"

"Who said anything about a next time? I believe I've only agreed to the one date and then you're out of my life"

"We'll see about that" I could hear the smile and confidence in himself as he spoke. Placing a light kiss onto my cheek he removed his arm from around my waist, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me out of the door – like a caveman dragging me back to his cave.

* * *

The whole journey here I tried getting our location out of Barry – to which he wouldn't tell me but as soon as we hit out location and I heard the sound of trumpets I couldn't help but be surprised. When it comes to Barry nothing should surprise me because he's someone I can't read, his life he keeps to himself but as we approached the door a sign reading 'Live Jazz' shone brightly, the letters illuminated brightly in red inviting you inside and I found myself smiling. I have always been a jazz fan, ever since I was little; my father would play classic jazz songs in the house I always got lost in the beat, imagining I'm in some 1940's movie with the jazz band playing – jazz music is my magic, I can lose myself in it. What I didn't count on was Barry being such a jazz fan unless he knows I like Jazz and this is his way of making things up to me but a location this isolated, hidden from the main streets of the city – even I didn't know this was here so how would Barry unless he really is a fan of Jazz and he's been here before?

Stepping inside, the sound of a female's voice filled the room with her rendition of Blue Skies, but in my head I heard the wonderful voice of Ella Fitzgerald. Taking my hand Barry lead us over to an empty table on the far side of the room, where only a single tea light sat in the middle in a red jar, as the woman finished the song the crowd erupted in a chorus of applause before heading straight into Strangers in the night by the king of swing himself Frank Sinatra, one of my personal favourites, as it played in the house I would imagine I am the stunning woman playing the lead in my own movie at the point where she meets the strange handsome man at the beginning of a love story.

"Barry good to see you man, what can I get you?" a man in his late twenties asked approaching the table which only confirmed that Barry has been her before and from what I can tell he is somewhat of a regular.

"Frankie, good to see you again, I'll take a Jack and coke and?" Barry looked at me wanting to know what I wanted.

"Make that two" I smiled looking at Barry who looked shocked at my order.

"Coming right up" Frankie smiled before leaving us alone once again.

"Jack really?" Barry laughed moving his chair closer to mine so we didn't have to shout over the music.

"Jazz, I guess we're all full of surprises Allen" I smiled back at him. "But I'm guessing you're a regular here?" I asked needing to know everything I can about this secret side of Barry.

"I like Jazz music, just like old movies it comes from my Grandpa. When I stayed over at their place when I was younger I would sit at the top of the stairs and watch my grandparents dance. It made me realise how in love they were – well are but judging by your face I think I have found myself another fan"

"I love it, the idea of being in the 1940's, the romance and glamour what isn't to like? So how did you find this place?"

"I've known about it for years, I normally come here alone and just relax, listen to the music and forget about the real world outside that door, all the people asking for things, stressing over something at work. It's my sweet escape" I nodded in agreement because when it comes to Jazz it is very easy to escape the real world and pretend you are somewhere else.

Frankie arrived back at the table, placing the drinks down on the table in front of us with a smile. I smiled back as a way of a thank you. "Put it on a tab and I'll catch up with you later" Barry told him but he just nodded as if this is a normal conversation for them.

After what felt like an endless stream of jack and coke and endless conversation with Barry where I found out a lot more about him, some shocking some predictable and strangely I found that I was having a great time with him. Even the fact he turned up late didn't matter anymore because this made up for it just the two of us getting to know each other. With the sound of familiar songs playing in the background from Peggy Lee, Etta James, Nat King Cole, Benny Goodman, Louis Armstrong and many more providing us with the perfect soundtrack tonight couldn't be any more perfect even if it tried.

"Dance with me" I looked at Barry as Billie Holiday's I'll be seeing you entered its final cords.

"What?" Barry asked almost horrified that I had asked him.

"Come and dance with me" I repeated looking at the couples on the small dancefloor dancing together in time with the music.

"Fine" he held his hand out for me which I took eagerly before he changed his mind.

Leading us both to the dancefloor just as the female singer began to sing My Funny Valentine. Turning to face each other Barry placed his hands onto my waist while mine wrapped around his neck as we began to sway in time to the melody. My head rested on his shoulder as I imagined myself to be in an old black and white movie, where the madly in love couple danced with each other at the end of the movie, at the part where it slowly fades to black leaving them to live happily ever after together. Not that the same could be said about me and Barry after tonight I will go back to being the girl he had sex with but most importantly the girl living with his sister. I know that he only thinks he has to do this to make it look as if I'm not a one night stand which is exactly what this is – I might be dancing with Barry but in my mind I am Audrey Hepburn dancing with Humphrey Bogart in Sabrina at the moment they realise they are in love with each other.

Lost in my own imaginary world I hadn't realised the song had end until Barry loosened his hold around my waist, expecting him to lead us back to our table and surprised when he didn't but instead flashed me one of his award winning Barry Allen smile as the intro to Fly Me To The Moon began to play, with a wink he spun me around before catching me in his arms again.

"So are you happy you came out tonight" he asked even though we both know what the answer is.

"Yes and this is my all-time favourite song. Thank you for tonight"

"Any time now let's dance" he laughed before holding our arms out to the side as if he is about to set us off in a waltz but instead decided to go the cheesy route and start dipping us both from side to side the again what else would I expect from him? What I didn't expect is the stomach jerking laugh to escape my lips.

Spinning me out onto the dancefloor, only to pull me back in again so my back rested against us, I could have been imaging it but it felt as if everyone eyes in the place sat watching us and I couldn't help but wonder what they would make of us, idiots? A young couple in love – they couldn't be more wrong even if they tried on that one. Well whatever they think it probably isn't what it looks like, if anything it's two friends having fun and nothing more – then again could I really call us friends?

"Do you want to get out of here?" Barry asked as the song drew to a close. Without opening my mouth I nodded in agreement, both of us heading back to our table to gather out things and finish the remainder of our drink. "I'll meet you outside, I'm going to pay" Nodding an ok I headed outside of the club into the nights air, suddenly all the alcohol I had drank during the night rushing to my head, making me feel buzzed. I don't know how we're going to get back home because Barry can't drive he's had just as much to drink as I have. "Come on, let's go" Barry stepped out of the club, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side.

"How are we going to get back, you can't drive?" I asked needing to know if I have to walk all the way back to Iris's place because this doesn't look like the easiest part of town to get a cab.

"Don't worry about it and who said you're going home yet?" Barry turned to face me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I just figured as we left it night is over"

"It's far from over"

Without warning Barry's lips connected with mine, if I were of a sound mind and not running on an alcohol fuel mind then I would have pushed him away to save this from getting complicated but I'm not of a sound mind and my mind is most controlled by the alcohol so I did what I can only describe as the worst ides ever. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer Deeping the kiss. Will I regret this when I sober up – only time will tell?

* * *

 **So first date completed where will they go from here?**

 **What do you want to see happen between them?**

 **8+ Reviews for the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, I correct the ones I found. If you find any please let me know so I can correct them.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And one again sorry for being away so long.**


End file.
